jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jeremy Team (TV series)
The Jeremy Team is an American animated television series created by Jeremy Carpenter for Cartoon Network. The series is epitomized by its team with the same name. The show is set in the fictional town of Jeremyville. The series was conceived by the creator of the show in November 12, 1999. Jeremy centered the show on Jeremy and his team, The Jeremy Team, the main group of 24 people against Amelia's evil team The Amelia Team, begins to start adventure. So come along with The Jeremy Team to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us. The Jeremy Team first appeared in the original unaired pilot in 2000. The latter became one of the first Internet viral videos, which ultimately led to its production as a series. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series on June 15, 2001 with the episode "The Team Begin", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Subsequent ratings have varied. The series has received accolades, including one Annie Award and one Primetime Emmy Award. It has mainly received mixed reviews from media critics. The Jeremy Team holds a TV-Y7-FV rating, for some episodes, it also hold TV-PG rating. A feature film of the series was released in theaters on June 11, 2004, two months after the series finale. Production Development Jeremy Carpenter initially conceived The Jeremy Team in 1999 during production of The Jay and Steve Movie. The show was originally named Team JeremyToons, then in November 1996, it was later retitled The Jeremy Team. The Jeremy Team first appeared in the development slate in Cartoon Cartoon Friday on Cartoon Network in early 2000. On August 2000, Jeremy and Cartoon Network inked a deal. The pilot was named The Jeremy Team in August 2000, when it appeared on the primetime slate for the 2000-01 television season, although it wasn't officially on the network schedule. In February 2001, The Jeremy Team appeared on the primetime slate for the 2001-02 television season. On April 20, 2001, it was announced that The Jeremy Team would premiere on June 15, 2001. Jeremy pitched a 28-minute and 57-second pilot to Cartoon Network which aired on June 15, 2001. Even before the pilot episode premiered, the show had already been renewed for a 13-episode second season. After the first season of the show aired, it was given the green light to start production. On March 15, 2002, less than three weeks into the first season's summer hiatus, it was announced that Cartoon Network was ordering a third season. A fourth season was announced on April 13, 2003, just a few days before the second season concluded. Executive producers Steve G., Adam Katz, and Taylor Grodin were served as executive producers on the series since the first season. They're in charge of the production of the television series. Casting The casting of the series was done by Jeremy Carpenter Pre-production Coming soon! Animation Coming Soon! Visual effects Coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Characters Coming soon! Broadcasting Episodes Main article(s): List of The Jeremy Team episodes 2'' DVD releases Region 1 Warner Home Video released all nine seasons of The Jeremy Team to Region 1 DVD in box sets, with each set having 19-13 episodes on two discs. The first 3 DVD sets show the original telecast versions, rather than the edited versions once seen in syndication and on cable networks. Credits ''Main article(s): The Jeremy Team (TV series)/Credits Jeremy Carpenter and Cartoon Network made the credits at the end of every episode from every season. Other media Film Main article:The Jeremy Team Movie Warner Bros. Pictures, in association with JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures, ToonWorks Studios and Cartoon Network Movies produced The Jeremy Team Movie, a feature film based on the series. The film centers around The Jeremy Team how had to get to Amelia's team, The Amelia Team and they will kill The Jeremy Team. So, The Jeremy Team were going on a long adventure. Comics Dark Horse Comics released in 2003 three thirty two page full color comic books featuring The Jeremy Team. The Comics were written by Mark Evanier and illustrated by Ramon Bachs and Raul Fernandez. Ape Entertainment has also released under KiZoic label five full color comic books, a fifty two page prequel to The Jeremy Team Movie titled The Jeremy Team (2004) Video games A video game based on the show titled ''The Geo Team: Battle in the Bay ''was released on October 28, 2002 for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, PlayStation, and Nintendo GameCube. This was the last Cartoon Network Game for the PlayStation 1. Category:Old pages